Demolition lovers
by xXxchemicalxnightmarexXx
Summary: Edward leaves, bella's preg. What will the twins think of there daddy when they crash into each other four years later?
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, Em hit me with a fire ball!" I rolled my eyes putting down my copy of weathering heights as my four year old son came running over to me arm outstretched, tears running down his pale face.

I reached down to him and lifted him onto my lap kissing his forehead affectionately while he sobbed into me.

I just stroked his messy bronze hair.

When he had calmed down I looked at his arm kissing it better for him.

"Shh baby what happened" I asked him even though I knew it would be the same answer I always got from them.

"Well we were playing racing and then I was running faster then Em and he hit me with a fireball" he told me. I rolled my eyes, knew it.

"And did you do anything to Emmet?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes, with his big emerald orb.

"He was asking for it" he said matter of factley. I just laughed pushing him of my lap.

He pouted and I sighed.

"Go find Emmet and make up" I ordered and he ran off towards his identical twin brother.

Sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Bella swan. I'm nineteen years old and I'm a vampire. I know what you're thinking. Vampires don't exist right? That's what I thought until I met him, Edward. He turned my life around showing me things that I never believed possible. Introducing me to a world that I never considered existed.

He was the love of my life, and he was perfect but like all perfect things it came to an end. He decided that he didn't love me any more, he was bored, and that killed me. Especially when I found out that I was carrying his identical twin boys. Alone, scared and pregnant I gave birth to my boys in Volturi, then joining there guard. they looked after me and both my sons. my sons. There names are Emmet Logan and Jasper Seth. They are the most beautiful boys you will ever meet. With huge emerald green eyes and thick messy bronze hair. Spitting images of there father. But them being part human part vampire comes with its down sides. They are extraordinarily fast, strong and have 'powers', they both posses the ability to control one element. Emmet can control fire, make it, destroy it were as Jazz can control water. There also very smart. but luckly they still grow at the human rate. but they need to hunt, sometimes so were moving, somewere inclosed. big forest good for us all.

* * *

So yer this is a new story i came up with.

this is sorta the intro if u like

next chapters r longer and more interesting

hope u like

review?

xx

rose


	2. Chapter 2

So yer chapter two...review?

hope u like...

* * *

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE MINUTES" I yelled at the two boys in the back seat who were currently hitting each other with the new light saver toys. They didn't pay attention, they never did. It's not like there bad or anything but having two four year old vampire twin boys and being a single mum is never easy. After five minutes a lot of yelling and the confiscation of there new toys silence once again took over the car.

"Tag your it" I heard Emmet whisper to jasper, poking him in the arm

"No your it" He whispered back hitting Emmet just a bit harder then before and I sighed.

"No your it" Emmet told him hitting him particularly hard in the arm.

"No you"

"You" bang

"No You" bang

It carried on like this for another five minutes until I had a full blown punching fight going on in the back of the car.

"STUPID"

"IDIOT"

"GIRL"

"DUMASS"

"EMMET!"

I think you get the picture. It was our first move. Because I didn't age we had to move every four years otherwise we people might get suspicious. And the boys weren't taking the long journey particularly well. Finally after three fights two temper tantrums and one stopping of the car we were there. I pulled over into our new house. It wasn't huge but it was enough. As soon as I pulled into the driveway they were of. Down the street And out of sight. Normally this wouldn't have worried me, they were strong enough to fend for themselves but I was uneasy today. I didn't know if there were other vampires in the area and it wasn't safe to take the risk.

"EM, JAZ" I yelled, calling them back. After a short pause I started to panic, they were bad but they knew not to run off like this

"EM!"

"JAZ" My calls were becoming more frantic as time went by. I decided to go and look for them. I couldn't follow there scent because they just didn't seem to have one. Like some sort of cloaking devise. I ran to the end of the road, sniffing the air for any signs of danger, after looking for an hour and a half, panic had taken over me completely. I ran down a long deserted road searching blindly for my boys. I was just about to turn around when I heard something that made my heart stop. Someone was growling. I ran towards the sound ending up in the front garden of a huge mansion. I paused and sniffed the air. Recognising the scent almost immediately. Ow god no! Why? I stopped contemplating on whether or not to just turn around and look some places else. I walked forward slowly. At human pace. Looking around for anything out of place. I jumped over a gate separating the front yard from the back. I walked around the edge of the garage and if my heart could stop again it would have.

I had found my boys.

Emmet's POV (emmet cullen not emmet logan just so u no).

I handed over the 200 to jasper. He had managed to persuade the emo kid to come outside. The emo kid being Edward, it was his new nickname. We were sitting out the back of our new house. Me and jazz were playing cards. It was very relaxing. I was just about to whip jaspers butt and get my 200 back when we all heard a crash from the garage. We jumped up. Walking towards the banging coming from the storage room. I winced as I head something smash. We had a lot of good cars in there. Edward ran forward pulling the entrance open in one swift movement. We all curiously approached. Edward then me followed by jasper.

"Em! dude, look at this man" we heard a high pitch voice drift from the garage followed by a crash.

"Wow, I bet I could like so make that catch fire" said a different voice.

"Yer and then like throw it really high, turn it into ice then like explode it!" the first said enthusiastically.

"I like these cars. Hay Jazz wants to drive them?" I shuddered at the thought of someone touching my beautiful Jeep. And I know Edward felt the same about his Volvo. I edged round the side of the room, Edward mimicking me on the opposite wall.

"Hay Em do you hear that?" One of them whispered. Both I and Edward froze

_Did they hear us?_

He shrugged.

_Can't you read there minds?!? _I thought

He shook his head slightly.

"Ow no, I bet she found us" one of the boys whispered

"Let's go. Before she gives us into more trouble" the second one said slightly scared.

_On three Edward….1……2_

"THREE!" I shouted sprinting around the last corner. I froze looking over at Edward. He was equally shocked. In front of us were two young boys, about four or five. As soon as they saw us they both broke into identical grins. Edward was the first to recover grabbing the one closest to him around the waist, while I just managed to get the second by the back of his trousers. We brought them out of the garage trying desperately to hold onto them. Oddly enough both the boys seemed to find the whole situation hilarious; they were giggling like mad men. We finally managed to get them out side. Putting them both down on the floor next to each other, but not letting go of either of there shoulders. Jasper ran over to investigate openly laughing at the size of both of them.

"I'm going to find Alice" Edward told us running of towards the forest behind our house, jasper took his place.

We just stared at them. Onshore of what to do, Jasper was the first to recover kneeling down in front of the boys. "I'm really sorry mister but your cars were really pretty and…and…and he made me do it!" one of them said pointing to the other who gasped at his brother

"Did not it was you" He said Jasper laughed

"It's okay boys know I'm Jasper what are your names?" both the boys smiled relaxing under mine and Jaspers' firm hold.

"I am Emmet Logan swan, and this is my brother jasper Seth swan" The one that I was holding said. Everyone gasped did we just hear right? Emmet and jasper swan? I let go of the kid I was holding and he immediately walked over to his brother and pushed him.

"Well done Idiot you got us caught" he shouted. The other one stood up and pushed his twin right back

"Yer well you got us lost, you DUMASS". They both dived at each other kicking and punching ever inch they could reach, it took all the effort we could muster to pull them apart, but they didn't give up, they just kept kicking in the direction of each other yelling insults.

"Jasper a little calm, I begged, struggling to hold down the kid's.

"I'm trying but.. I… can't…" he was suddenly interrupted by a woman storming over through the garden.

"EMMET AND JASPER SWAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP MESSING AROUND RIGHT KNOW. NO X-BOX FOR A WHOLE WEEK I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" both the boys stopped struggling immediately, looking fearfully towards the women. She didn't seem to notice us instead grabbing each one around the wrist.

"You two are so dead! I was so worried!" she told the two boys next to hear a chorus of sorry mummy was heard and me and jasper laughed. She looked up as if noticing us for the first time. She gasped.

"Emmet" She said shocked. I looked at her, how did she know my name?"

* * *

Reviews?

pwease?

(BTW SORRY BOUT SPELLINg etc i do try really i do)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I stormed over to the twins. Yelling at how disappointed I was and such. I grabbed them both around the wrist to insure no more great escapes. I yelled at them a bit more, I couldn't help it I was just so relived to have found them safe. They both looked towards the floor mumbled something that sounded like a 'sorry mummy' at that point someone laughed. I looked up; I didn't remember seeing anybody hear.

As soon as I saw who it was I gasped. Mentally slapping myself for not considering this.

"Emmet"n i gasped. He looked at me confused, Ow that's right I'm don't look like Bella Swan anymore. I looked around hoping beyond hope that Edward wasn't here. It's not that I didn't want to see him. I was completely over him, my new man had seen to that. It was just I don't know if I was ready for him to know about Em and jazz just yet, and well that would be hard because damn it there like midget versions of him!

"How do you know my name?" Emmet asked me. he didn't seem afraid more ...curious.

"It's me Bella swan!" I Yelled. It took him a couple of seconds to process this information but as soon as it did a grin spread across his face and he jumped forward grabbing me in an almighty bear hug. I giggled. I noticed jasper standing next to me a grin spread across his face as well.

"Jazz!" I yelled letting go of Emmet and throwing myself at him. He laughed hugging back.

"Mummy who are these wired people?" Lil Em asked

"You can talk fairy princess" His brother resorted before I could answer him.

"You're the one who plays with dolls" Em hit back poking his tongue out.

"There not dolls there action figures!" Jasper yelled, creating an ice ball in his hand

"Girl! Girl! You're a girl" Em teased suddenly holding a fireball in his hands.

Time to intervene I think. I created a force field between them, disabling both there ability's.

"Stop" I told them sternly, they were smart enough to listen this time.

They both looked at each other and then ran off back to what I assume was the garage,. Talking about Pokémon and such. I laughed turning my attention back to the two men in front of me.

"Sorry about that, they just get a bit over exited sometimes" I told them

"Na it's cool we understand" Emmet told me gesturing with his hand to the four seats near the house. I smiled sitting in one jasper and Emmet sitting opposite me.

"So Bella, you're a mum?" Jasper said gesturing with his had towards the garage.

I laughed again. I knew this was coming.

"Yep" Emmet whistled and jasper leaned forward a bit more.

"So where's the father?" Emmet asked, I sighed. I had two options here.

come clean and tell them upfront that in fact they were there nephews and Edwards children or I could mess with there minds and let them work it out for themselves. I think I liked the sound of two better. This was going to be fun just wait for Matt to find out.

"I haven't seen him in about four and a half Years, in fact I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know they even exist" I said happily.

"I'm sorry, that must have been hard" Jasper said and I giggled

"Yes I'm sure he would love them, but they have enough people to keep them going."

Jasper smiled as did Emmet

"Who changed you?" was the next question. I answered this without hesitation.

"Matt" That got them. They both sat up, there expression changing immediately.

"Matt as in matt from the volturi? Why would you do that?!?" Emmet asked disgusted. I shrugged; deciding this game wasn't working very well.

"Well after I slept with your brother you guys left and I found out I was pregnant I had no one to go to, I was all alone. it wasn't safe for Charlie so me and my friend Jacob went to Italy were I joined the guard, had my boys and then was changed by the man I love." The shock on there faces increased if that were even possible. We sat there in silence for a bit while they tried to process what I had said, obviously gathering my double meaning.

"There….you… his?" jasper managed to stutter out. I smiled at him, faking innocents.

"I'm sorry jasper I don't think I quite understand" I told him, with a smirk on my face. He took a deep breath trying to think of the best way to word it but was beaten to it by Emmet.

"There his kids aren't they?" He asked. And I nodded smirking.

* * *

Review?

please?

If i get three i'll post the next chapter

thanks

rose x


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter...i doesnt make much sense yet...but it will

xx

* * *

MAtts POV

I was supposed to meet Bella and the kids at the new house at exactly 8:40. it was know 9:45. I decided that after finding there car with the keys still in it that the boys had done another runner. I laughed to myself knowing they were probably taking apart some poor guys car by now, a hobbey of there's they had picked up from there Uncle Jacob. I sniffed the air fallowing Bella's scent. I ran for about five minutes until the scent became mixed with something else. Other vampires. I immediately stiffened up, knowing how dangerous some vampires could be. I sprinted as fast as I could towards her scent. I finally came to a small clearing with a beautiful house and instantly relaxed when I saw Jazz and Em Assaulting someone's Volvo. I looked around for Izzie "I'm sorry jasper I don't think I quite understand" I heard her say and I laughed; I know that voice that's the voice she uses when she wants someone to confess to something even though she knows that they did it. I walked over, keeping myself just out of view. "There his aren't they" someone asked and I saw her nod. They all sat there for about 30 seconds until she burst out laughing, I chuckled, she was rubbish.

The two men who I recognised as Emmet and jasper Cullen looked at her as if she had just slapped them around the face.

"I'm sorry I'm rubbish" she confessed dropping to her knees in laughter, I walked over to her. Emmet and jasper both immediately jumping into defensive crouches but I ignored them walking over to Izzie and throwing her over my shoulder, she protested but couldn't escape. She kept on giggling and I smiled, turning around to face Emmet and jasper I put on my 'serious' face as Izzie called it.

"I'm sorry but it's been a whole eight hours since I've had any and I'm desperate so if you don't mind I'm going to take her home now". She giggled at me punching harder but I wasn't letting up. Emmet and jasper looked at a loss for words. I took there silence as an okay and turned to leave.

"Emmet, jasper leave the Volvo Uncle Jake is coming over with his new quad!" I yelled and immediately my two boys appeared next to me both holding vital pieces of someone's car.

"Give your uncles back the pieces of the Volvo then apologize" I told them and they pouted walking over and handing the pieces back to a very shocked jasper and Emmet

I walked through the garage and down there driveways were five people were getting out of the car. I waved merrily at them as they got out .Izzie laughing over my shoulder and the two boys shooting fire and ice at each other giggling. I walked past the driveway and put Izzie down. She hit my playfully in the arm and I stuck my tongue out at her. She whispered something at the two boys and they both took of running back to the house excitedly. I grabbed her hand getting ready to run when she stopped and turned around back to the Cullens.

"Bye Em, bye jazz see you at school" I pulled on her arm again and she let go, smirking at me.

"Race you" She said and started running

"UNFAIR" I yelled following her back to our home.

* * *

Review? ill giva ya a cookie ^^

Ow and thanks for everyone that Already did means the world :D

{bTW if u no bullet for my valentine matt looks like matt tuck.}


End file.
